


Day in the life

by Qem



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Community: eastasianfandomgiftbag, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's oddly quiet when Ranma returns to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/gifts).



> Written for Terajk for EastAsianFandomGiftBag <3

It’s oddly quiet, Ranma finds as he opens the door coming back from his early morning class of martial art hopefuls.

There are no squeals of compliments about pigs, no careful convincing of Akane to step away from the kitchen, no Ryouga arguing about whatever it is he wants to argue about that day. Ranma investigating this suspicious amount of quiet, steps into the lounge and finds everyone asleep on the couch, Ryouga leaning his head and one arm over the edge, his other arm holding Akari close and Akane laying on Akari’s lap, her legs curled up beside.

It looks so adorable and comfortable that Ranma can’t resist. He goes to the far end of the couch, near Akane’s legs – and flips the fire alarm.


End file.
